Unexpexted Surprise
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: I was just a "normal" freak girl going to High School. When did I EVER ask for this much chaos? What happen's when Invader ZIM and JtHM meet my life. Well let's just say it's gonna be one hell of a ride! Suck at Sum Read if you like vilonce, demons, and crazy funny drama.
1. Chapter 1 Reality Sucks

**This is a new crossover that's just for fun. **

**I know the grammer and punction is bad but I wrote most of this really late at night. **

**I Don't own anything.**

**Review if you wish hope you like it.**

* * *

_"Nny? Where are you going? Nny!"_

_"Happiness? Beautiful happiness. Ahhhh yessss, so rare. So lovely. Like the beautiful stars and dreaming moon..."_

"Uh Halley?"

I stopped reading my JtHM director cut and looked up at my mom. "What is it mom?" I asked moving my legs off the couch, I was currently laying on, and sat up right.

She sighed. "Halley we need to talk." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About that." She said pointing to my JtHM Book.

"Okay so I might've left out he cusses alot, so what? You cuss more than him!" I empasized waving my arms on the air while keeping a tight grip on the book.

"Not that." She sighed.

"Oh..." I said lowering my arms quickly.

"Halley your almost 18. 2 more years and you will be, Halley you have to give those cartoons up." She said a bit annoyed, with the volume of my little brother's computer game he was playing in the other room, while we were in the living room.

"Mom!" I hissed getting angry with her.

"I'm serious here! Your 16 Halley grow up!" She growled.

"I need to grow up? This coming from the women that still sleeps with stuffed animals!" I growled and ran past her to my bedroom

I slammed my door and flopped onto my bed.

My room was small, hell there was barely any room to walk, and plus the furniture I had it was wonder I could even breath.

I growled and sat up, crisscrossed my legs, I turned to my desk. The desk had a white plug-in mirror, a small dresser that held what little jewlery I wore, my TV and on top of that was my PS3 and Wireless Controller, behind it was a pin up area the left side had some of my art pinned there, the right was just pictures. Next to my desk was a small black shelf full of DVD's, CD's, and Video Games. My bed took up most of the room even though it was only in the corner of my room. Like I said my room was small. My room was a whitish color and had purple on the sides, but do too construction we were having upstairs, I had carbaord stappled up there covering holes in my ceiling.

I sighed and laid my head on my pillow and stared at my TNBC posterthat was directly over me. I closed my eyes. _"No one understands! This is what I love to do! I want to be a Writer and Cartoonist! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Why can't she see_ that!"I asked my self growing more and more angry at my mother._ "All my charcter's... No I'm not giving up! Fuck her! I'll make it one day! One fucking day!"_ I thought optimistic. I grinned and opened my eyes.

I heard tapping at my door, stood up and opened it. "Meow." My cat said. I grinned. "Hi Bitchy." I greeted and kneeled down to her. I scratched in between her ears and picked her up in my arms. "Time for bed... Oh who am I kidding.." I said in a huff as I laid her on the folded up blanket, her spot, I laid on top of my sheet not really tired. I sighed. "You think that there ever be a chance to meet cartoons?" I asked my cat randomly. She meowed. "Of course you don't care." I said playfully while playing with her paws. "You'd love to meet GIR wouldn't you?" I asked. Her ears perked up and she jumped off my bed and made a dash for my closet. She jumped onto my GIR Messenger back and turned around in a circle and laid on it with her tail up to her nose. I chuckled. You just mention the word GIR and she just dive right into my Gir Messenger bag. "Night girl." I said as I turned off my light.

I looked over at my window, at the moon. "Once!" I hissed slightly. "Once! Please just let me meet Jhonen Vasquez's charcter's once PLEASE!" I said mostly to myself. I Growled at me being retarded I laid on my side and stood up for 3 more hours before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

"

I woke up to the sound of my dumbass alarm clock. "Shut the fuck up!" I growled and started to murder my clock. Once it was silent I slumped back onto my bed and tried to sleep for a few minutes.

Although I don't like sleep and rarely do cause of my sleeping problems. But I had fucking exams today. I felt something soft rub against my uncovered foot. I looked over at my cat, Ginger, or as I call her Gingy or Bitch since she is a bitch. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I walked over to my bedroom door. But before I could open it my little brother, Jack, did he came in looking scared. Jack or as I call him Squee, like the character in JtHM, he looked up at me scared. "Sissy mommy's gone where'd she go?" Squee whined. I sighed then smiled slightly and rubbed his head. "Mom's at work Squee go back to bed. I'll take you over to Mac's in a bit ok." I said. Squee walked back into his room and just laid in his bed with his panda bear Pandy. I sighed, turned ,and shut my door. I walked over to my closet even though it was still dark in my room. I can see through darkness like a bat. I pulled out my black Skillet concert shirt from last summer, I pulled out my black jacket, blue worker jeans, and my black Airwalks. I got dressed real fast and turned on my stupid broken purple lamp on. The dimmed light lite my room fairly well considering how fucking small it was. I sighed and walked over to my desk. My desk had my TV, PS3 and controller, and ALL my art work, a mirror, and my cell phone on it. I sat in my small red hollywood style chair. I looked down and picked up my IPod that had been, all night, charging on my wall charger. I unplugged it and turned it on. I went on You Tube and started playing JtHM videos. Then I walked out and woke Squee up. He got dressed in black sweat pants and a red sweat shirt. He sat on the couch as I turned the Plasma Screen on to Invader ZIM. Which was mine and Squee's favorite show. I got our animals done real fast. It was now 7:12AM I looked down at my still groggy younger brother. I handed him one of my few prized possessions, my IPod. He took it carefully in his hand and started playing with the IZ app I had on it. I grinned and walked back into my room. I grabbed my sketchpad and house keys. I was just about to grab my 2 knives that I carry with me for good luck, **(AN That and the fact I'm a paranoid person.)** When I thought about Squee. I sighed and left them on my desk. _"It's one day. Whats the worse that can happen?_" I muttered slightly paranoid. I'm from Baltimore city so you turn very paranoid after you live in the back ally's there half your life like I did.

I walked back out to where Squee was he handed me back my IPod. After a few minutes me and Squee grabbed our shit for school. Even though Squee was still sick from yesterday, he had to go today. I walked him over to our neighbor Maxine our as we call her Mac. I ran back over to our house after dropping Squee off. I had just a few seconds to lock my door and make it to my bitch of a bus driver. But I locked up everything and made it to my bus. I sat by myself like usual, so I just sat in my seat side ways listing to one of my favorite bands Korn.

* * *

-At school-

I wasn't late for school. So that meant no detention.

My first period was Art my personal favorite. We just had to draw in our sketch books. I was finishing my painting/charcoal picture of what I think the future was. One side was dark and drawn from charcoal and black sharpie, the other was watercolor and acrylic paint. I finished and left it to dry right before the bell rang.

My 2nd period was my HFHF class.**(AN HFHF means Help For Helpless Fucks. Which sadly I am helpless.)** I usually just get any missing work or my homework done. I didn't have any homework to do. So that means COMPUTER TIME! So I just looked up JtHM, Bloody art pics, and band pics for the rest of class.

Third period I hate bitterly. Why? 1 word PE. I hate fucking PE. I have alot of reasons to hate gym. Main ones are 1 I hate the weight room, 2 were not allowed to use the showers EVER! 3 A shit load of people I **HATE **are in my Gym class. Now do you see my dilemma. But me and my friend Kathy just sat by the bleachers doing nothing.

My last period was one of the few subjects I'm actually good at, Math class. My maths double blocked so I have it everyday. We just do word problems now and we only did half of a math project today. That and cause we had a half a day today so we didn't do much of anything. Then the final bell rang. I grabbed all my shit and walked out to my bus. Now all I have to do is take care of Squeegee.

* * *

School was boring as hell today. I got off my bus and walked up to the front porch of my house. Squee's bus stopped only a second before I could open the door. I waited for Squee to run up to the porch. I smiled down at him. Meaning "Moms gone we can do whatever the hell we want!" He smiled back at me. He then looked down from me, as I unlocked the front door. "Hey sissy we got something." Squee said. I turned to him after I unlocked the door. Squee held a very large torn to hell box over his head. I took the box and looked for an address on it or anything that said it was ours. All I found was the word** "storage."** written in sharpie on one side. "Well whatever it was someone or something took it." I said and threw the box. Squee walked inside as I walked over to the computer. Squee was going to get his snack. I was going to go on FB when...

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" I heard Squee scream.

I ran into the kitchen to find the fridge completely trashed. Squee hanged on to my arm for dear life. I had no idea what the fuck did it. I suddenly felt my body tense and I sensed someone else in the room with us. I frowned I didn't need to turn around someone was there alright. I saw the large cutting knife on the counter. "Squee stay close to me and don't turn around no matter what you hear. If I tell you to run you run understand." I growled taking the knife in my hand. Squee squeaked a yes and hanged onto my leg. I turned swiftly knife in hand ready to stab the mother fucker that broke into my house. But instead metal hit metal. I saw a tall figure come out of the shadows. "Who are you?" I hissed. " I should ask you the same thing!" It hissed back. The thing was a male and very tall, he was skinny so skinny he almost looked anorexic, he had black hair that stuck out at all angles which was weird, he had scars under and over almost black eyes, his eyes were black all around sorta like a raccoon he looked like he hadn't slipped in months. I saw that the man had a knife a long ass knife, longer than my kitchen knife. I glared at the intruder pissed off. He returned the hateful glare as Jack held onto my leg terrified. Then suddenly.

"WAFFLES!" We heard a loud go happy voice exclaim. We turned and saw a small metal robot thing tackle the guy with the knife. I stood there confused. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The man exclaimed. "Okie Dokkie!" The small robot exclaimed and jumped off the man. Then my eyes widened when I saw who they were; the man with the knife was Johnny C from JtHM. The little metal robot was Gir from Invader Zim. "NNY AND GIR!" Me and Squee both exclaimed. The 2 looked at us confused.

Then we heard a loud pitch scream coming from our basement. Me and Squee ran to the basement. "Good God!" I exclaimed. Why? At the bottom of the stairs was ZIM and Dib. Sadly they were destroying my basement. "YOU WON'T WIN SPACE BOY!" Dib exclaimed sounding stupid and annoying as always. "I ALWAYS WIN DIB-WORM!" ZIM exclaimed back. Squee was stunned. I was pissed. ZIM and Dib went back to fighting each other. I glared at them and tossed the knife I still had in my hand. It barely missed them, by an inch, and hit the wooden shelves. They shut up by then, scared of getting a knife in the face. I stomped over to them. I grabbed ZIM by the neck of the shirt and Dib by the scythe piece of hair on his head. I pulled them up so they were at my eye level. "Okay...Calmly explain..." I started to say. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"** I screamed. Jack was still in shocked. "He-then- he." Dib stammered unable to talk right. Probably do to the fact I nearly stabbed them. "YOU HORRIBLE PIG FACED HUMAN! RELEASE ME NOW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF ZIM!" ZIM screamed at me. I gave ZIM the dead eye. Then slammed the small alien to the concrete floor. I kept my foot on his back to keep him from running off. I grabbed the axe we had down there with my free hand. "WHOA WHOA EASY!" Dib said seeing me have the axe in hand. "SHUT UP FATHEAD!" I shouted back.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the steps with Nny and Gir, who were eating popcorn Gir had made in his head, watching my rage unfold on the alien and fathead boy. "I like that girl. She a friend of yours?" Nny asked Jack. Jack looked at Nny wide eyed for a moment. "K-kinda." Jack stammered as he took some more popcorn out of Gir's head.

* * *

I placed the axe next to ZIM's neck, who was now terrified of me. "W-WAIT IF Y-YOU DON'T KILL ME! I'LL GRANT YOU ANYTHING YOU WISH!" ZIM spattered. I growled and pressed the axe on his neck. He winced slightly at the blades cold touch. "**LISTEN** here boys." I said stern. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. Now listen you can bitch and fuss all you want, but there are rules in this house. Rule 1. **NO GOD DAMN FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE! CAUSE LOOK AT WHAT YOU PRICKS DID TO MY BASEMENT!"** I said motioning to all the chaos they had caused all around my basement. "Rule 2, **NO** stealing! And back talk isn't welcomed here either, you ain't got nothing nice to say then keep your fucking mouth shut!" I hissed. "Rule 3** NO** killing! That means you Nny!" I shouted over to the staircase. Nny growled slightly then stayed silent. I turned my attention back to the fathead boy and the alien that were under my feet. "Now a few of these rules don't apply to me. Mostly the killing one. Keep in mind that this is MY house, and if you piss me off. Well you'd be wishing you were dead sooner." I hissed causing Zim and Dib to turn pale. I moved my axe and got off the two terrified characters. I laid my axe against the wall and walked over to the stairs. I stopped and glared at ZIM and Dib. Who hadn't moved and inch from where I had held them down. "Well? Are you chickens coming or not?" I asked as Nny, Jack, and Gir went back upstairs. ZIM and Dib nodded scared out of there minds as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Like I said this is my very first attempt at a JtHM and IZ crossover.  
So... yea review if you wish.**

**The rest of this is already written so review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2 SQUEE! No wait it's Jack

**Well ppl like this so here's the next really short chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Hope u like it.**

* * *

Once we were all in the living room. Nny was sitting on the stairs, Jack was over by his toy pile under the staircase, ZIM and Dib were sitting on the couch, and Gir was on the back of the recliner staring at my cat Ginger that was laying on the couch behind ZIM. I was sitting in the recliner wondering, what the fuck I should do about the characters, and if there was more of them.

"So... Do any of you remember how any of you got here?" I asked. "I remember chasing ZIM in his base then all of a sudden something hit me. Then being in someplace dark then waking up here." Dib explained. I nodded then turned to Johnny. "I see, and Nny what do you remember?" I asked the homicidal maniac. "I remember... OH SHIT SQUEE!" Nny suddenly exclaimed. Then we heard giggling over by Jack's toy pile. We looked and saw Jack playing with a certain little boy with a stitched up Teddy bear. "Squeegee there you are!" Nny said with a smile as Squee squeaked his trademark squeak. I grinned and kneeled down to the two boys. "Hi Squee." I said with a wave. Squee waved back some and then the boys went back to playing. "Well that explains that." I said. "Hey was there anyone else with you guys?" I asked.

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger I couldn't tell?**

**lol enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Royal ME VS GAZ!

**I hated that I left ppl in the dark with the last chapter.**

**So here's the most coolest chapter for this story.**

**I don't own anything only myself and my brother**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Then we heard a door in the hallway open and a figure walked out of my bedroom. I looked to see who it was. "Hey Gaz." I said. Gaz walked into the room with my DS Lite in her hands. **(AN how the fuck did she get my DS out of the vault?)** "HEY! You didn't restart my Pokemon game did you?" I growled as I snatched my DS out of her hand. Bad move? Maybe but you don't want to piss ME off. "Give me the game!" Gaz hissed. "Screw you it's my DS!" I hissed back as I checked out my PK game. "I hope you like Nightmare worlds!" Gaz growled as her nightmare world formed around me. I grinned as my inner demon Ash came out from the shadows of my cold room and shield me. **(AN No shit I do have 3 demons named Ash, Luceran, and Lucid they follow me everywhere.)** My second demon who I call Lucid crawled out from his hiding space under my bed and growled at Gaz.

Lunceran came from the shadows of the house and wrapped around me like a snake. Gaz glared at me as I snapped my fingers. "What more friends? Can't fight your own battles?" Gaz hissed. "Who said that they were fighting for me?" I asked as my demons circled me. They all lunged at me and bit into my skin. They went back into there rightful place inside my body and there auras mixed with my already twisted one."Devil's Bitch Armor!" I growled as my santanic armor appeared on my body. "Nightmare Armor!" Gaz commanded and her armor appeared on her body ad well. My armor was all black and I wore a black metal tube top, metallic pants, and long combat boots. Lucid was my sword. My sword was as long as Sephiroth's in Final Fantasy XII and as thick as Cloud's, it was black handled and the blade was almost a white gold colored metal. Gaz's armor looked like the character in her video games, the Vampire Piggy Hunter, only it was Black and Purple and she didn't wear a hat. She had a sword too, but it had a purple blade and wasn't nearly as long as mine. "Prepare to die!" Gaz hissed. I grinned my slickest and slyest grin, "Come and get me Bitch!" I growled with my grin plastered on my face. I actually heard the anger in Gaz's mind snap and she charged at me like a wild boar. I stood my ground and dodged her charge. Then Gaz turned and tried to take a hack at me. Our swords hit one another and I walked around Gaz, but she wouldn't wait till she saw me drop dead. So she swiped at me again I jumped and dodged her swipe, she swiped again and our swords hit again and again.

* * *

As our sword fight continued ZIM, Nny, Dib, Jack, Squee, and Gir all sat on the couch watching our fight go on. "Who you think gonna win?" Jack asked the characters. "Gaz. No ones EVER pissed her off this bad and live's to tell the tale for that matter." Dib said. "I don't know that girl down there's tough, I can tell by the way she's fighting your sister, she knows what she's doing." Nny said. "Hmm I vote the Dib sibling. She scares me more than that other human." ZIM said with a slight growl. "Are you kidding me you two were gonna crap your pants when my sister had that axe at your neck!" Jack said. ZIM glared at Jack "**LIES**!" He exclaimed then sat back down. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to watch the fight.

* * *

Our sword fight ended when Gaz nipped me slightly with her sword. I jumped out of our little wrestle match and saw blood come from a cut on my cheek. I glared back a Gaz who was panting. "Give up yet?" Gaz hissed. I glared at her. "Hmph cheap shot." I said with a smirk as I wiped blood off my face. Gaz charged at me again this time her powers were at there highest and most powerful. I closed my eyes. "Twin of the shadows, twin of sins, my savior and murderer... You held me down, raped me, while reaching for your crown..." I said. Gaz charged and was right at my face. "First twin. Luceran!" I commanded. And Luceran took control of me. Luceran was the one that always had a aura of destruction and terror around him, that aura made it's self known so it showed as a red mist all around him.

When he is in control his aura replaces mine for the time being and my skin turns black and my eyes turn from dark brown to blood red. I glared at Gaz with pure rage. I attacked her and she dodged me pretty well. She jumped and kicked me hard in the face. I was shoved back hard but I flipped and landed on my feet. I charged at her and grabbed her and slammed her to the ground face first. She tried to kick me off. I dodged and kicked her back. By then she shoved me off and was boiling mad. I grinned. Gaz went full power and summoned her sword. I closed my eyes again. "You hold me in your arms... Tell me not to fear not a thing... I found this odd... For you are the one with a cold heart..." I said. My second demon took control this time. Like before Luceran's blood red aura was replaced with his eerie blue. My skin stayed black only I had dark blue stripes down my face. I grinned a Cheshire cat grin and summoned two swords. Cackling with insane glee and homicide on the brain. Gaz attacked me head on. I grabbed her arm and quickly flipped her over hard onto the ground. She quickly stood back up dodging me. Then shadows from behind attacked her, taken this chance, I tackled her and knocked her off her feet. I punched her stomach 3 tines and kicked her upwards. Her sword was shot out of her hand, I grabbed it. She fell on her ass a bit dazed, but quickly shook it off, I pointed the tip of her sword in her face like in POTC. "This battling is pointless young Gazeline, we are both equally matched in strengths, rage, power, and intelligence, let's say we call this a draw?" I said sternly. Gaz hissed at me then turned away angrily. I sheathed the blade under my arm and kneeled down to Gaz. I took the sword handle out blade inwards; and pointed the hilt towards Gaz. "I might be a dirty fighter but I do know how to be honorable. You can either get up and be glad with the tie, or you can be the bitch you are." I or rather my other side, Hally, growled. **(AN she hates Gaz. I actually like Gaz.) **Gaz glared at me again, stood up, dusted herself off and took her blade from me.

* * *

The world around us morphed quickly back into my living room. Me and Gaz were standing in front of the Flat Screen. I was glaring at her; she was looking down from me. Gaz glared at me evilly then sighed and closed her eyes like she always did in the show. "Fine." She spat. I rolled my eyes as are armor disappeared and our regular clothes returned in the armors place. Gaz pulled out her Game Slave 2 and sat on the couch playing like nothing happened. I lightly shook my head. "Wait where are the others at?" I asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Zim and Dib fell from the ceiling, Zim landed on the couch. Dib landed on the floor, head first; Nny was walking down a crystal stairway with Squee and Jack trailing behind him. The Crystal staircase faded each step did, swiftly, as the 3 descended. "Why didn't you take the stairs?" Nny asked. "It's much easier." Nny said as him and the kids got off the last step. **(AN Lol Courage the Cowardly Dog Quote.) **Zim mumbled curses under his breath. Dib had lost consciousness do to the impact of the fall. GIR hadn't moved from his spot on the recliner staring, with his lids extended, at my cat Ginger who was sleeping. I sat back in my chair in a huff and closed my eyes rubbing my temples. _"What's next a endless killing spree? Actually that be cool." _I thought. I opened my eyes and watched as Johnny told Jack and Squee a story, it had to be about how he killed people cause Jack was grinning darkly and Squee's eyes were as big as dinner plates and he was cluctching Shmee. "Evil bear..." I hissed.

* * *

/Sometime later/ Actually only 10 minutes/

_"Hello?"_

* * *

**I know I'm gonna get screamed at later for another cliffhanger but I'm trying to do all the other one's too.**

**Right now I'm working on Don't Close Your Eyes.**

**Anyway's I hope you enjoy this chapter and junk.**

**Also I won't be updating that much like I used to, so sorry if u don't see anything new for awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4 NnyXDevi? Nah I just kid

**Thought I forgot ya eh? **

**Well I didn't I've just been doing junk but I'm back.**

**So here's Unexpected Surprise this ones more vilonet.**

**I don't own anything only myself and my brother and cat so enjoy.**

**Please review.**

* * *

_"Hello?"_

* * *

"Huh?" I said opeing one eye. "Hey did you guys hear that?" I asked. ZIM, Squee, and Jack were looking around the room for whoeber spoke. Johnny wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to any of us, transgixed, by balancing his knife blade up with finger tips. He simplied ignored the rest of us. I sat up and looked around the Living room. "Come on boys help me look." I said tying my shoe laces. ZIM growled at me. "Why should the Almighty ZIM assist you?" ZIM hissed. "Cause if you don't I might be tempted to shove a axe up your ass." I hissed back darkly. ZIM muttered curses under his breath and stood up off the couch. I looked around the dining room; while ZIM, Jack, and Squeesearched the kitchen and basement entrance. I heard a door open and shut I turned on my heels and saw that Johnny went out the front door ou to the front porch. I shrugged and walked back into the living room. Dib was now lying on his back almost like he was sitting up but he had Sharpie marker all over his face. Done by ZIM, Gaz, GIR, and Jack. Hey you get bored easily after waiting ten minutes. **(AN I don't get bored easily but Jack does.)**

* * *

"Hello?"

I turned to the hallway. I walked into the hall. "Anyone here?" I asked. I saw the spare room door creak open, and a figure walked out. "Who are you?" I asked raising a eyebrow. The figure walked over to where I could see. She had purple hair liike Gaz but they were in pigtails, she was a foot taller than me, and had green eyes. "Devi?" I asked. "Yes that's my name. But how do you know that?" She asked. "I know alot of things. I'll explain later. Follow me." I said turnig from her. I lead her back to the Living Room. "Guys you can stop looking I found out who it was." I called to the walked back in boredly. Jack and Squee went straight for the bottom stairwell to play with Jack's toys. "Go sit on the couch and I'll be right back." I told Devi and pointed to the couch. I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. _"Let's see so that's ZIM, Dib, GAz, GIR, Squee, Devi, Joh- HOLY SHIT I FORGOT NNY WAS HERE! OH FUCK IF DEVI SEES HIM SHE'LL-"_

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**"SHIT!"** I said aloud and bolted for the living room. But when I got there Johnny was on the ground covering his eyes with his hands hissing. "Damn it Devi!" He growled. I looked at Devi. She was glaring at Nny with a can of pepper spray in her hands. No doubt he had came back in, she saw him and freaked. Devi moved closer towards him.

I jumped in and crossed my hands together in the form of a X. "Whoa Whoa Devi calm down!" I spat trying to keep the angry women away from the wounded maniac. "Calm down? Calm down! What the fuck is he doing here?" She growled pointing to Johnny. "That's kind of a messed up story." I said through slightly clenched teeth. "Messed up? You wanna know what's messed up, going on a date with somebody and nearly getting stabbed to death when your about to kiss them!" She growled. I grew more aggravated when she told of the "Immortalizing the Moment" thing. "That was 5 issues ago get over it!" I hollered tossing my arms down in frustration. "What? You know what fuck this I'm out of here!" Devi growled turning to leave through the front door.

Only Jack was standing between her and the door with his arms out. "Sorry Ms. Devi. But you guys can't leave." Jack said. "Why not?" She asked a bit calmer and way confused then before. "Because- JACK THE KEYS!" I shouted. Jack tossed me my house keys over Devi and to me. I caught them easily and popped them into my mouth. "Give them to me." Devi ordered. I glared at her. "You want em? You have to beat me for them and I've already beaten Gaz." I growled. "IT WAS A FUCKING TIE!" Gaz screamed at me. I gave her the dead eye to shut her up then turned to Devi. "Look calm down and I'll explain everything." I said with a sigh. Devi raised a eyebrow at me then sighed. "Fine." She said annoyed. "But keep HIM away from me!" She growled pointing to Nny who was slowly staggering to his feet. "Deal." I said plainly I said spitting my house keys out of my mouth.

I pocketed my keys then turned to Nny. "Jack get me some water and paper towels." I ordered slightly. Jack nodded and hurried to the kitchen. I kneeled down to Nny and helped him sit up some. "Okay Johnny can you open your eyes at all?" I asked. "Somewhat but it's really hazy and blurry." Nny said in a small hiss. Jack walked back in with a bottle water and some papertowels. "Thanks buddy I can take it from here." I shooed him away nicely.** (AN well as nice as I could be.) **"Johnny look up at the ceiling for me. Now I know you hate human contact but just bear with me I'm trying to help you." I said cooly. Johnny frowned but looked up at the ceiling like I asked. I opened the bottled water and carefully laid my middle finger over Nny's eyebrow and under his black eye lid. "Ok this gonna help your eyes but you have to trust me and NOT stick knives up every orfice of my body." I said empyazing the word not. I poured some of the water into Nny's eye. He closed his eye tight for a sec. "Ok next." I said moving over tithe right side of Johnny. I had to sort of pry open Nny's eye open with my fingers since that one seemed to of gotten the most of the pepper spray. I poured some more water in and it seemed to work. Johnny hissed slightly laying his thumb and forefinger on his temples. "What the hells that suppose to do?" Johnny asked. "It's suppose to moisturize your eyes. When pepper spray hits your eyes it burns and sucks in moisture depending on the type. So this cleans it out and fixes them." I said. Johnny wiped his eyes with the paper towels. "But your probably gonna be red for a while." I said and stood up. Johnny did to rubbing his now slightly red eye. He sat on the stairs like before; staying far away from Devi as he possibly could.

"Okay before I explain anything I'm gonna have to confiscate all your weapons, metal or pepper based, and I do mean all." I said sticking my hand palm up at Nny. Johnny growled slightly but handed over 8 knives in all. One pair being his infamous Smily faced knives. I placed the knives in my vest pocket.** (AN I changed outfits after the fight with Gaz but forgot to add it, now I'm wearing a dark blue tank top, black trenchcoat like vest, black jeans, and my Airwalks. Just saying.) **I turned to death. "You too." I said showing her my palm. She sighed and pulled out 6 cans of pepper spray, a handgun that was unloaded, and 2 tasers. "Jesus Christ it's a wonder people don't think your a fucking cop." I said as I pocket the weapons. "Okay any questions?" I asked. "Yea where the hell are we?" Dib asked**.(AN Sadly he woke up when Devi sprayed Nny.) **"Your on a small spinning planet called Earth. Mr. Men in Black." I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth like saliva. Dib frowned and crossed his arms. "Seriously. Where are we? This isn't the Earth we know." Dib said getting irritated. "That's kinda hard to explain." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Well... None of you guys are suppose to... Well exists." I said uneasy. "What the hell do you mean we don't exist? Were here aren't we?" Nny asked resting his head in a hand and placing his elbow on his knee. "That's the hard part wait here a sec." I said. Jack looked at everyone as I left for my room. "Ok ZIM and you guys go here. Mr.C you guys go to the couch." Jack said as I entered my room. I grabbed my JtHM hardcover book, Squee book, and I Feel Sick off my chair in my room where I kept my books. "This is gonna be a pain in my ass. I just hope they don't freak or worse..." I said taking my books and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

**Again srry for not posting sooner hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Funny Thing Your Not Real

**New chapter since my deadline is almost there might as well get this up.**

**PS you might not here from me for a while just saying.**

**I dont own anything enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

"Okay." I said in a exhaled breath. ZIM and the gang were sitting on the couch, Nny and the others were sitting on the recliner or rather around it in Squee and Devi's case. "The reason I said you guys don't exist is because in this world is you guys do exists but your not living breathing is what I mean." I tried to find the right words to explain it to them. "What are you pattering on about hooyman?" ZIM growled slightly annoyed. I sighed. "I mean in this world all you guys are characters. Not real." I explained. Everyone looked at each other then back at me confused. "I can prove it." I said looking at Jack. "Jack could you?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed the remote off the side table next to the couch. "Ok ZIM, Dib, Gaz, GIR, listen up. You guys are from an awesome TV show called Invader ZIM." Jack said sounding a bit like Finn from Adventure Time. "Check it out." Jack said pointing to the flat screen as he played the first episode of Invader ZIM using the DVR.

I turned to Johnny and all them. "You guys are a different story." I said keeping my comics behind my back. "You 3 are different. You guys are from comic books." I said. I walked up to Johnny. "For Johnny your from JtHM or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac." I said handing him my hard cover copy. I kneeled down to Squee. "Squee. Squee's Big Giant book of Unspeakable Horror's." I said giving him his comic. "Devi. I Feel Sick." I said giving her book. They looked through there comic books. "Hang on. If this about us does that mean you know everything about us?" Dib asked looking at me. "In a way yes." I replied. "Whoa whoa wait a minute. How old are you 2?" Devi asked after glancing over her comic and some of Johnny's. I noticed he was stuck on a part in the beginning of the book. My guess was he was reading the part about his and Devi's date. "I'm 16. Jackie over there just turned 8 last month." I said. Jack stuck his tongue out copying GIR who was sitting on his lap. "And your parents let you two read something called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac?" She asked. "Our parents don't really care what we do. That and I did have to kinda leave out the part where he's "Homicidal" unless to get it. But it was worth it." I said. "WAIT!" ZIM exclaimed. "So the hooyman earth pigs know of ZIM's mission!" ZIM screeched pointing at the TV. "Yes we know that you are hated by the Tallest and your many "excellent plans" have been so thwarted by a boy that is more annoying then my own brother." I said. **"LIES! THE TALLEST PRAISE ME I AM THERE BEST INVADER!"** ZIM screeched at me. I rolled my eyes. "Believe what you want." I said.

I looked at all of them they seemed confused and kinda hurt about all this. I sighed. "Look guys I'm not doing this to mess with your heads or any of that crap. I'm just doing so you understand what you are here." I said. "It's not that. It's just alot to take in you know." Nny said while shrugging his shoulders. I sighed. "Okay then!" I said relieved. "But wait how come we can't go outside?" Squee asked. "Because I really don't feel like dealing with a whole lot squealing of fangirls trying to glomp and claw out your skin." I said a bit darkly. Squee squeaked. "Oh don't worry Squee they won't hurt you like that! I mean for the others." I said trying to shake Squee's fear off. "Okay?" I asked. Squee nodded a bit. "Ok." Squee said in a small voice.

I smiled slightly and patted his head. "Hold up who are fangirls and who are you two?" Dib asked as the show ends. "Oh that's right I never introduced me and my brother did I?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well I'm Halley C and this is my baby brother Jack." I introduced to everybody. "And fangirls *shivers* Brr there terrifying." I said as a chill went up mine and Jack's spines. "Why are these "Fangirls" terrifying?" ZIM asked. "Fangirls are girls that are fans of certain things in this case it would be you 2 and Johnny." I said pointing to ZIM, Dib, and Nny. "And are you hooyman not this "fan gurl"?" Zim asked. "Well I am a fan and I am a girl. But I'm not as psycho as the rest of them." I said crossing my arms. "What do you mean by "Psycho"?" Dib asked. "Well in your guys case there are 2 types of fans. The first are fangirls that know everything about you guys and your shows and or comics. The second being girls that only know about GIR and nothing else. And I really don't feel like dealing with either since they all squeal like pigs and are annoying as fuck." I explained. "PIGGIES!" GIR exclaimed. "Sounds horrible." Nny said. "There's fangirls for you to Nny, and they ALL want to glomp you." I said. "What exactly is that?" Devi asked. "Glomping is where a fan tackles, kisses, hugs, and all around makes out with characters it gets worse they'd even try to screw you if they could. ." I said while walking around in a small circle. ZIM, Dib, and Nny all had chills go up there spines; they shivered in disgust. "And that's why you guys can't go outside. I really don't won't any of you to get killed or worse." I said crossing my arms and laying my elbows on the table. They nodded. "Wait then how come your not trying to glomp any of us?" Dib asked. "Like I said I'm not a crazy as all those other nut ball fans that act like Harley Quinn. But I am a fan some of you guys I'll admit." I said shrugging my shoulders. "But who's fan are you Hallie-Human?" ZIM asked. "It's Halley! And I'm a ZIM and Nny fan." I said plainly and slightly annoyed. **(AN I really hate it when people say my name wrong.) **"What about me?" Dib asked sounding slightly hurt. "There's fans for you boyo I wish there weren't." I said darkly. **(AN No offense to Dib fans but I friggin hate Dib the only reason he's in this is because I have a surprise happening in the next few chapters of this. Not telling you have to wait.)** "Besides that there's also other horrors about fans but I really don't feel like scraping brain matter and pieces of skull off my walls just yet." I said as I leaned against the wall with my hands crossed.

"Okay. So feel free to look around, keep out of my pantry, meals are served at daily time on a daily basis, and..." I started saying sounding kinda like a army general. "KITTY!" GIR screeched seeing my cat wake up. "Keep him on a leash." I said a bit oddly pointing to GIR. ZIM grabbed GIR and tied a leash and collar around him. I nodded and walked out to the dining room to use the computer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Certain Sideffects included

**Since my deadline happens tommorow and I won't be on for a long time I might as well post the new chapter of this story.**

**But a little shout out. **

**I'm not abandoning my stories I just got other things I'm working on so fanfiction you won't see alot of from me for a while.**

**By the way this chapter isn't to mock or offened anyone that likes pairings from JtHM or Invader ZIM.**

**I don't own anything just me my brother and this story.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

While I was looking at art on DA, ZIM was glaring at Dib who was ranting on and on to Squee and Jack about a family of 'Bigfeets' he had recently exposed, Squee looked a bit oddly at Dib, while Jack was half asleep, Nny was staring at the TV which showed the old movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit.", Devi was watching Gaz play her game confused probably as to how she can play with her eyes closed, GIR was now tied to the wall and literally choking himself trying to reach my cat.

I was looking through my Favorites when I sensed someone watching me. "Nny what are you doing?" I asked annoyed slightly. "Seeing what shit your doing." He said plainly. I turned to him. He was standing behind my chose looking at the screen. Which showed a pic of him and Squee which was drawn while the artist listened to the song Pet by A Perfect Circle. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the screen. "Pic of you and Squee." I said changing the picture. I went into the folder that had all my faved JtHM fan art. "Those are cool looking who makes them?" Johnny asked. "Alot of ppl do hell I even made a few of ya." I said clicking through a few more pics. Johnny raised an eyebrow at one pic. "Hold up what was that?" Johnny asked. "What was what?" I asked. "Go back some there was a weird pic I saw." Nny said. I did as Nny said. But all the pic was of the weird artsy mask thing from the end of the 4 comic.

* * *

/Insert Awkward Silence for about 20 minutes/

* * *

"So are there any other typed of fans?" Nny asked. "There's a shitload of them. There's fans for you, Devi, Squee, sadly there's also Mmy fans." I said with some disgust. "Your kidding me right?" Johnny asked giving me a 'wtf is wrong with ppl look'. "Wish I was Orville Wish I was..." I said airy. "What?" Nny hissed. "Nothing." I shrugged. "Problem with fans is that most if not all of them believe in a pairing." I said. "A pairing?" Nny asked. I quickly slapped my mouth shut realizing I let that word slip from my lips. "Forget what I just said." I said. "No what's a pairing?" Nny asked. "You won't like it trust me." I said shaking my hand and unknowingly clicked on another picture. "Why me?" Nny read. I turned to the screen and saw that it was a picture that was about someone writing graffiti of all the pairing in JtHM and Johnny looking mortified facing the screen screaming WHY ME!

"What's that about?" Johnny asked me with his arms crossed and glaring at me. "Well... Hehe." I chuckled nervously. Then sighed. "Look I'll explain what that is but you have to swear not to kill me!" I said standing up. "I swear I won't kill you." Nny said cooly. "Now what's that about and what are pairings?" He asked a bit coldly. I sighed and pulled out a paper and pen. "What are you doing?" Nny asked. "Making a will." I said plainly while writing. "I just told you I wasn't going to kill you." Nny said. "I know you won't but a few people here will." I said finishing the document. "By the way sign here." I said handing Nny the paper and pen. He sighed and signed it. "Thanks." I said as stood up. "Jack!" I called.

After getting his signature I sat back in my seat. "Okay first pairings are made by fans and fans eat them up." I explained. "But what are they?" Nny asked. "Well there few for you. But most Mmy fans love this one pairing of you and Jimmy." I said. Nny growled remembering Jimmy. "So? What is this shit anyway?" Nny asked growing annoyed. "Well... it's basically... Um it's called NnyxMmy and it's basically about how fans believe you and Jimmy would be a... *gulp*" I heistately say. "A what?" Nny asked. "... A couple..." I said in the smallest voice I have. Sadly he still heard me. Let me tell you don't want to be me right now.

"WHAT?" Nny screeched. "Hey don't scream at me I didn't make that crap!" I said. "Who? What? Where? WHY?" Nny asked sounding enraged this time. "I don't know who, u don't know where, I don't even wanna know why! But I do know it's horrible!" I said almost matching Nny's disgust. "I KILLED THAT MOTHER FUCKER AND THEY SAY CRAP LILE THAT! THATS SICK AN THERE SICK INSIDE THERE LITTLE MONKEY MINDS! PEOPLE SAY IM CRAZY HAVE THEY HAVE THERE BRAINS CHECKED? HUH? HUH? THIS IS FUCKING #^#%^%%^#%^%%%%%%%^%##%%!" I zoned out after the first half hour of the rant.

I slammed my face repeaditly on the computer desk. Johnny's ranted for a solid 2 hours and continuied into the kitchen. "WHY? Did I even fucking tell him that? I would been better off telling him about NnyXDevi!" I cursed to my own self stupidness. I turned fast and made sure and prayed Devi nor Nny heard what I had just said. I sighed when I saw no one was in the room. I slouched in my chair and looked at the ceiling as I heard footsteps enter the room. I turned to see who.

* * *

To my disappointment it was Dib. "What's up with him?" He asked seeing that Nny was still ranting only he was now where we kept the warshing machine and was now ranting to Squee who was holding my cat and Shmee. "Nothing he just-" I stopped midsentence having my evilness that lives in the center of my black heart raise up into me. I grinned. _"Time for some fun." _I thought maliciously. "Oh he's just freaking out about this fan thing he learned about." I boast about to the boy. "Really? What is it?" Dib asked. "Nothing really he just found out about things called "Fan pairings" it's where a fans believe 2 characters can make good couples." I said while walking around Dib. "If that's what it is whys he freaking out about it?" Dib asked. "He learned about a certain one. A gay one." I said leaning on Dib using his head as balance by laying my hand on his giant head. "That's kinda mean.. But funny." Dib said and started to laugh. "Yes laugh it up Dib." I said sinisterly slick crossing my arms. "Huh?" Dib asked noticing my tone changed. "Because there's pairings for you guys in Invader ZIM too. One certain many fans love called ZaDr you know what that means?" I asked grinning. Dib shook his head. "No..." He said uneasy. I looked at his face grinning evilly. "ZaDr is short for ZIM and Dib..." I said slowly. "Romance..." I hissed the last word like the twisted snake I am.

Dib's eyes widened as large as dinner plates he slowly turned to ZIM looking mortified. He pointed to ZIM. "ZIM.." He mouthed. Then pointed to himself. "And ME?" He mouthed/harshly whispered. I nodded grinning and evilly giggling. Dib was instantly pale and quickly covered his mouth with both hands and ran out the room to the kitchen. I chuckled and watched from the door way with my phone recording Dib pukeing into the trash can against the wall. "The wonders of ZaDr..." I said grinning as Dib lurched more. I turned the camera to me. "You see what you guys do to the characters? You make them projectile vomit." I say to the camera. I kneel down to Dib. "How has the truth sank in Dib?" I asked pointing the camera at him. He stopped momentarily and glared at me sickly. "You are a-" He started but stopped and started vomitting again. "And there you have it." I said grinning and moving from the sick bigheaded boy that had his head stuffed in the trash can.

* * *

I walked back into the room and this time ZIM entered the room. "Why's the Dib-thing spewing his guts into that metal can?" ZIM asked pointing to Dib with his gloved hand. "He found out about fanpairings. A certain one I hate and makes Dib vomit." I said. "What is a 'fanpearing'?" ZIM asked. "I don't want to tell you cause you vomit just like Dib is." I said. **"I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ZIM YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER!" **ZIM ordered. I sighed annoyed. "FINE! A fan PAIRING is where fans believe 2 charcters can make a good couple!" I hissed annoyed. "And this "pairing" thing makes humans sick?" ZIM asked thinking deviloush thoughts of World Domination. "Yea but it'll make you puke too." I pointed out. "What why?" ZIM asked loosing his, egotistic, high and might ways for a second. "Cause it's a gay pairing called ZaDr. You know what that means?" I asked. ZIM shook his head. "That means Zim and Dib romance which makes me want to *Points to puking Dib* Everytime I hear it." I said. ZIM lost the pigmante in his green color and cupped his mouth and quickly ran to the kitchen much like Dib had done. He shoved Dib away from the can and puked.

Dib ran out to the outside trash cans to finish barfing. I sighed and walked up behind ZIM. I lightly rubbed and patted his back. "It's okay. Aunt Halley's got ya." I said airy while waiting for the alien to stop puking. Once he had and slouched next to the trash can. I looked down in the can as Jack walked into the room. "JACK TIME TO DO THE TRASH!" I ordered. Jack walked towards the trash can as I helped ZIM into the Living room.

* * *

"OMG WHAT THE HECK DID THAT! HELL NO!" Jack screamed seeing the mix of alien and human barf that, literaly, filled the **ENTIRE** trash can. I grinnd hearing Jack grossed out and being tortured by the fact _**HE**_ has to clean up the mess.

* * *

Dib came in through the front door holding his stomach. He looked up. When he saw ZIM well... they did this.

They quickly pointed at each other and hissed a acid dripping "YOU!" And started beating the crap out of each other. I grabbed them both by there hair or antennas to keep them at bay but they still tried to grab at each other while in my grip. "CALM DOWN!" I said as Nny held ZIM back and Gaz held Dib back. "Look ZaDr although very disgusting and disturbing you can't kill yourselves over it so.." I said grabbing both boys from the others grip.

"SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE!" I said chucking them at the couch. They both landed on the back of the couch and either landed on there heads (Dib's case) or faces (ZIM's case) I huffed out ragged breaths and had my veins pumping blood, pissed, I thought my veins would burst. ZIM sat up and so did Dib I sighed to try and calm myself. "Good can we all just relax..." I said sitting in my dad chair.

* * *

_"I linger in the door way" _

_"A alarm of screaming monsters calling my name.." _

* * *

**"OH GREAT WHAT NOW?"** I screched, standing, throwing my arms up in frustration.

* * *

**Who could it be now? Thats gonna be my surprise when I get it done.**

**Hope you enjoyed this please review.**

**Sorry if I won't be posting for a while hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Enter the OC's

**Sorry I haven't done anything new with this.**

**I haven't been in a good place in live right now.**

**So here's this to show that I am not dead.**

**I don't own anything except me and my OC's**

**Please Review.**

* * *

**"OH GREAT WHAT NOW?!"** I screched throwing my arms up in frustration. I stood up and stomped over into the hallway with the barage of characters watching me I was acting like a mad women. I heard music coming from my bedroom. With my firey bitchy strength I kicked my door open. I felt my, erradict, adrenaline beating heart stop instantly.

* * *

Why? Sitting on my bed were two boys around the age of 7 or younger. One had black hair that went down the back of his head a bit and was extremely spike and stuck at all angles, the lightest brown eyes I've ever seen, pale skin, very skinny, wearing a trench coat and a shirt with X's in the eyes and its tounge sticking out at you, black skinny jeans, and black metal clipped boots. The other had black and blued streaked hair, one dark lavender eye and a light smokey greyish blue eye, wearing a Irken uniform like ZIM's only his was navy blue with dark brown horizontal stripes and a cracked dark brown oval in the center, his sleeves were a blue and was covered by black elbow length gloves, a grey PAK was on his back, black pants, and black boots.

I knew who they were but couldn't believe it. I couldn't even breath. But they were here, staring, looking at me oddly and quite confused. They were my OC's Tok and Carter who I've written and drawn a million times. Now they were here they were real. Suddenly I screamed. "TOK AND CARTER!?" For no partcular reason. Then suddenly I felt extremely light head and everything went black.

* * *

**I know it's short but that's all I got for now** **sorry.**

**Please review**


End file.
